stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 NASCAR Racing Experience 300
| Description = Race 1 of 33 in the 2019 NASCAR Xfinity Series season | Fulldate = | Race_Name = NASCAR Racing Experience 300 | Year = 2019 | Location = Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, Florida | Course_mi = 2.5 | Course_km = 4 | Distance_laps = 120 | Distance_mi = 300 | Distance_km = 480 | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Tyler Reddick | Pole_Team = Richard Childress Racing | Pole_Time = 47.604 | Most_Driver = Michael Annett | Most_Team = JR Motorsports | Most_laps = 45 | Car = 1 | First_Driver = Michael Annett | First_Team = JR Motorsports | Network = FS1 | Radio = MRN }} The 2019 NASCAR Racing Experience 300 was a NASCAR Xfinity Series race held on February 16, 2019, Contested over 120 laps, on the asphalt superspeedway. It was the first race of the 2019 NASCAR Xfinity Series season. Entry list Practice First practice Chase Briscoe was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 45.812 seconds and a speed of .https://www.mrn.com/2019/02/15/nascar-racing-experience-300-first-practice-speeds/ Final practice Justin Haley was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 47.473 seconds and a speed of .https://www.mrn.com/2019/02/15/nascar-racing-experience-300-final-practice-speeds/ Qualifying Tyler Reddick scored the pole for the race with a time of 47.604 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying results Race Stage 1 Justin Haley went low around Earnhardt in Turn 3 on the final lap to claim the Stage 1 win. Chastain ended up third, Nemechek was third, Earnhardt ended up fourth and Jones completed the top-five. Until the pass, Earnhardt had led the first 29 laps. Earnhardt jumped to the lead on the first lap and remained out front the first 10 laps. He had previously led nine laps in his entire NASCAR career up to this point. Halfway through the first stage, Earnhardt remained in command, followed by Haley and Chastain. NASCAR informed Keselowski’s team that during its next pit stop under caution it must work to secure his roof flap, which appeared to have come loose. With 10 laps left in the first stage, Earnhardt continued to lead the way. The following drivers had to start the race from the rear of the field – Cole Custer (engine change), Reddick and Tullman (tire change) and Jeremy Clements (unapproved adjustments). With 10 to go, Annett still held the top spot with Allgaier in tow. Stage 2 Ross Chastain easily held off Jones to claim the Stage 2 victory as Kaulig Racing drivers swept the first two stages. Cindric was third, Chase Elliott was fourth and Jeffrey Earnhardt rounded out the top-five. Following the break between Stages 1 and 2, Bell was the first off pit road followed by Earnhardt and Jones. Noah Gragson was penalized for speeding on pit road during his pit stop. Tyler Reddick was penalized for having crew members over the wall too soon and Michael Annett and Max Tullman were both penalized for uncontrolled tires. The second stage finally went green on Lap 38. Earnhardt quickly retook the lead exiting off Turn 2. Cindric moved into the top spot at the start of Lap 39. With 20 laps left in the stage, Jones got around Cindric to take the lead for the first time. On Lap 43, Chastain made his way into the lead for the first time followed by Elliott and Jones. With 10 to go in the stage, Chastain continued to lead the way followed by Jones and Cindric. The Final Stage Annett deftly held off his JR Motorsports teammate. Justin Allgaier, in a final lap duel to the checkered flag and won Saturday’s NASCAR Racing Experience 300, his first career win in 230 starts. So far in Speedweeks, the Trucks and Xfinity Series openers have both featured first-time winner. “This is amazing. My first words were ‘Eight years’ – it’s been eight years in this series,” Annett said in Victory Lane. “I can’t do it without these guys. They stuck with me when everybody would count us out. Some people wonder why I get to drive this car and I think we showed it today. “Our slogan this year is ‘One team, one dream, one goal’ and this was one of them. So, we’re starting off good.” Annett said his spotter, Jason Jarrett, helped guide him through the difficult final lap with Allgaier closing in. “I was waiting for a second line to get formed. I know they tried but it just wasn’t there,” he said. “When it hadn’t formed with about three (laps) to go, I knew they weren’t going to have enough steam to get us. “I was just worried about my teammate. I knew he was going to push hard and I knew he was going to go for it. I just had to keep him in my mirror and keep the gap right.” Brandon Jones finished third, Ryan Sieg was fourth and Austin Cindric completed the top-five. Rounding out the Top 10 were Christopher Bell, Jeff Green, John Hunter Nemechek, Tyler Reddick and Chase Elliott. On Lap 71 of 120, NASCAR was forced to throw a caution when one of the roof flaps from Brad Keselowski’s No. 12 Ford came off his car and ended up in the infield. Brad Keselowski took his car to the garage. Race results Stage Results Stage One Laps: 30 Stage Two Laps: 30 Final Stage Results Laps: 60 References NASCAR Racing Experience 300 NASCAR Racing Experience 300 Category:NASCAR races at Daytona International Speedway